


Dearly Beloved

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The church bell chimed midnight and Sister Alma started playing the wedding march.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times", table three, prompt #24 "24:00"

Standing at the foot of the altar in the candlelit church, McGee didn’t feel nervous at all.

Well, he might have felt a little better if he’d had his partner beside him for this, but Tony had agreed that family came first, after McGee had said he was planning for Sarah to be his Best Man— and it had been worth it just for the look on Tony’s face when Abby asked him to be her Maid of Honor.

Bishop was Abby’s only bridesmaid, and Jimmy stood for McGee. They’d also made sure Ziva would know about the wedding, and the last of McGee’s nerves disappeared as he saw her slip into the back pew, smiling.

Only for his nerves to start back up again when the church bell chimed midnight and Sister Alma started playing the wedding march. Gibbs was walking Abby down the aisle, but McGee hardly noticed his boss, too enraptured by the sight of his bride.

Abby’s gown was black, with blood-red beading. She carried a bouquet of black and red roses, with more red ones in her upswept hair, holding in her black lace veil. Everyone was watching her, but she was only looking at McGee, beaming at him like he was every one of her dreams come true.

He really hoped he could be.

Gibbs kissed Abby’s cheek and set her hand in McGee’s.

“Hey, Timmy,” she whispered.

He squeezed her hand. “Hey, Abs.”

“Dearly beloved,” said the minister, “we are gathered here today…”

THE END


End file.
